Level 734
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 50 | previous = 733 | prevtype = Order | next = 735 | nexttype = Moves }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 20 }} Due to the restricted board space combined with six candy colours making it hard to create the special candies required to obtain the isolated sugar keys, only 20 moves available which decreases the opportunities to create sufficient special candies and the cherry which drops only when five moves are left make this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *You are provided only 20 moves to bring down a cherry, which requires collecting all of the keys. Furthermore, the ingredient comes out when you have only five moves left, making it extremely hard to bring it down even after all the sugar chests are opened before that time. *You can make matches only on the top and the bottom islands of this board. However, they are only up to three rows high, and the space is extremely constricted. Moreover, it is more awkward and narrow than the three-coloured level 31 and level 587. *A striped candy is provided, but it is under a liquorice lock and is very hard to reach due to the layout of the board. *The layout of the board and the presence of six colours make it quite difficult to create special candies. Additionally, it can confuse the player owing to the conveyor belts and awkward shape. **Even if it may spawn in the lower corners, it is not easy to bring it down due to 6 colours in an extremely narrow board. *The sugar chests are blocking where the ingredient exits. *In conclusion, this level is highly dependent on luck since the ingredient comes out when there are only five moves left. Hence, you have 15 moves to open all the sugar chests. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points,1 ingredient × 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. *Also, a single shuffle can ruin everything if the lock has been destroyed, and will cost even more moves since the striped candy underneath the liquorice lock is most likely your only hope in reaching all the sugar keys. This is no longer the case, as special candies stay in the same place during a shuffle. Stars Strategy *Try using colour bomb + coconut wheel boosters. The colour bomb can be used on the same colour as the striped candy to free it from the liquorice lock, then the coconut wheel can be rolled horizontally (side to side) to activate it, to harvest the keys. Once the locks are opened, concentrate on getting the ingredient down to the bottom, using a hammer or hand switch booster if needed. *For those who do not want to use boosters, two vertical striped candies, two wrapped candy + striped candy combinations, or two wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations on the square directly above or below the locked striped candy must be used to unlock and activate the vertical striped candy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to obtain the sugar keys. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, additional 15,000 points for two stars and additional 35,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn additional 750 points per move,15,000 points / 20 moves = 750 points per move for two stars and additional 1,750 points per move,35,000 points / 20 moves = 1,750 points for three stars. However, the ingredient will only drop at move 5. Hence, under the most ideal conditions, a maximum of 17,700 points can be earned from Sugar Crush,(3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies) × 5 striped candies = 17,700 pointsThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies, which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points.. *With the above point in consideration, the player is not required to earn additional points per move,(25,000 points - (10,000 points + 17,700 points)) / (20 moves - 5 moves) = - 180 points per move for two stars and additional 500 points per move,35,000 points - (10,000 points + 17,700 points)) / (20 moves - 5 moves) = 486.67 points per move for three stars,This is under the most ideal condition. In practice, the player is more likely required to earn more than that amount of points per move.. *The sugar keys are hard to clear will likely take more than 15 moves to clear all of them. *The restricted board layout will cause shuffles to occur quite frequently. If the striped candy is unlocked and a shuffle occurs, it will drastically increase the difficulty of clearing all the sugar keys and will cost even more moves. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *15 moves coupled with six candy colours and restricted board space may not be enough to create sufficient special candies or their combinations which can boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet the three star target score. Trivia *This is the 9th level in the trend of every 39th level starting from level 422 being hard or higher. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-28-14-51-55.png|Mobile version Level 734 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Marshmallow Mountains levels Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor belt portals Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels